


A Dragon's Star

by bonniebon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Language, Mostly will focus on Lucy/Laxus, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebon/pseuds/bonniebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is asked to accompany Laxus on a long, dangerous job. She accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Job Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfiction! I hope you guys will enjoy this work. I think it will be a cute one. Leave comments!

The Fairy Tail guild was quiet. Lucy sighed and put her head against the table she was sitting at. She had been at the guild since noon and it was now almost two.

"Perk up, Lu-chan!" Levy said poking at her.

"Easy for you to say!" Lucy said sitting up, "You and Gajeel are going on a job right now! Everyone else left me!"

"Don't be too bummed!" Levy said.

"Levy, c'mon. We gotta get a damn move on!" the Iron dragon slayer whined.

"That's my cue," Levy said with a smile, "See ya later, Lu!"

"See ya!" Lucy said waving back with a smile.

* * *

  
Elsewhere in the guild, a certain second generation lightning dragon slayer was gulping down a glass of water.

"Laxus!" a snow-haired Take-Over mage mused, "Just the man I was looking for!"

"What do ya want, Mira?" he said adverting his eyes.

"I need you to go on a job. It's a tough one, too," Mira said smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah?" Laxus said looking at Mira curiously.

"Yeah," Mira said, "There's been accounts of another alliance of dark guilds terrorizing cities around Fiore. Most likely, they aren't as strong as the enemies we've faced in the past, but their numbers are astounding and some of the things they've done are horrible. This obviously isn't a solo mission."

"Sounds fun," Laxus said, "I'm pretty sure the Thunder Legion will follow after me. I'll be fine."

"I'd feel better if you'd take at least one more mage with you," Mirajane said.

"Nah, it's fine," Laxus said, "Besides, I don't think anyone here would be able to handle it."

"Well, there is someone who I'd recommend," Mirajane said eyeing someone Laxus couldn't see as he was facing Mira. He turned around and followed Mira's glance to a certain blond, Celestial mage sitting by herself.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled happily, attracting her attention. She waved Lucy over.

"Her?" Laxus said looking at Mira in shock, "You think she'd help?"

"Totally," Mira said confidently, "Lucy's smart as a whip! Plus, she's gotten a lot strong since all of that crap she's been through. Her and her spirits could be an asset to you."

They watched as Lucy approached them.

"Hi, Mira!" Lucy said giving a smile, "Hi, Laxus." Laxus adverted his eyes, much to Lucy's dismay.

"Lucy," Mira said, "I've got a job for ya. You see, Laxus and the Thunder Legion are about to embark on a long journey, to take down an alliance of dark guilds that have popped up recently. I'd really like it if you agreed to go with them. I think you'd be a lot of help."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Me?" she said pointing at herself, "You'd feel better if I went too?"

"Yeah," Mira said smiling, "If you need a little more motivation, the jewel reward is outstanding. A few of cities they've damaged put up a large reward that even though split five ways, if still generous."

"I do need the money," Lucy said, "but, if you think I could help Laxus and the Thunder Region, I'd be happy to go just because of that. The reward would just be a sweet bonus." Mira and Lucy exchanged a smile.

"Tsk," Laxus hissed. Lucy gave him a sad look while Mira glared at him.

"Stop being an ass, Laxass," Mira insulted.

"Real cute," Laxus spit back.

"Anyway," Mira said, "You guys need to leave tonight. It's a long train ride to the first destination, Yule City."

"Alrighty!" Lucy said happily.

"Meet us at the station in four hours, Lucy," Laxus said harshly, "Don't be late."

"I won't!" Lucy said waving as she left to get ready.

"What the fuck, Mira?" Laxus asked angrily, glaring at the mage who was giving him a happy smirk.

"It should be fun," she said, "Plus, I've seen the way you look at her. I think you might have what we call a crush." Laxus blushed.

"Fuck, n-no," he turned his head.

"Aw, c'mon, now!" Mira said teasing him, "You shouldn't be worried about her age at all. She's well past 18 now. You're only six years her senior."

"That's not the main issue here, Mira," Laxus said still trying to hide his red cheeks, "You're playing matchmaker by sending her on a fucking dangerous mission like it's some game."

"Don't be mean," Mira said sticking her tongue out, "You liikkkkkkee her. I'd say this is the perfect time to play matchmaker. A dangerous mission is a great first date, where you will be forced to get to know one another and come to respect each other’s abilities. Besides, if I didn't know Lucy could handle herself, I wouldn't have requested she go with you. Plus, I've already run this by Master Makarov. He's also noticed your little crush and think it'd be a great experience in opening up to your fellow guild mates."

"Whatever," Laxus said conceding defeat after the mention of his grandfather, "I'm not going to tell her how I feel. I'm not going to make a move. So don't humor yourself. Give me something strong. I'm going to need it."

"Will do," Mira said happily obliging to his order.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Lucy began to pack for her journey. She'd have to pack kind of light. She decided packing the essentials first would give her a better chance of being help instead of packing clothes.

"Hmmm," she said pondering, "I think that's all of the essentials. Soaps, shampoo, my gale-force readers, some paper to write to Mom, a hidden jewel stash. Things here and there. I think I'm ready to start packing clothes."

An hour went by as Lucy packed and unpacked her suitcase several times. When she was sure she was done packing, she set out for the guild to kill some time and get something to eat before leaving for the station. She had to let her landlady know that she was going to be leaving.

  
The walk back to the guild was a quiet one. It was a little after three. The sun was brightly shining. She had given herself until 5:45 to lazy around until heading to the station to catch the train with Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

She entered the guild, it was a tad bit more lively now that a few of the wizards had come back from jobs. The first to greet her was Fried and Bickslow.

"I look forward to working with you, Lucy," Fried said with a dignified bow.

"My babies are excited!" Bickslow said wildly. "Excited!" his 'babies' cooed.

"Thank you," she said happily, "I'm looking forward to working with you guys, too."

"Evergreen isn't here, yet," Bickslow said, "I'm sure right now she's all over Elfman, getting all the love she can get before she has to leave." Lucy turned pink, catching his drift.

"Bickslow," a voice called out. All of three of them turned to see who it came from. Lisanna was standing there. "Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, sure, Lis," he said walking away with her.

"I'll be departing," Fried said, "I must get ready. It appears Bickslow will be busy. I guess I'll get his things ready, too. See you later, Lucy."

"See you later, Fried," she replied. Lucy walked up to the bar and sat in front of a smiling Mira.

"You're already packed up?" Mira said looking at the suitcase Lucy had beside her.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "I've gotten in the habit of having all of my things ready to be packed at any time. You never know with Natsu and the gang."

"That is true," Mira said giggling.

"Lucy!" A small voice called out to her. Lucy turned around to see an exhausted Wendy trying to catch her breath.

"Wendy!" Lucy said, "Why are you so out of breath?"

"Well, I heard that you were leaving on a long job tonight so I had to hurry and catch you. I've been working with Miss Porlyusica on some magic that I thought would be of use to you!" She said handing Lucy a small satchel. "There is two kinds of magic pills in there. The green ones are for Laxus, hence why there is only a handful. They help motion sickness and are much more effective than my Troia spell. Tell him only to take them when he feels motion sickness, otherwise they won't be as effective. The blues ones are for everyone, they replenish magic power very rapidly. Miss Porlyusica has been working on those for some time now and they also help against Magic Deficiency Disease."

"Thanks so much, Wendy!" Lucy said giving the younger mage a hug, "I'll make sure to share them with everyone and make sure they know they are courtesy from you and Miss Porlyusica!"

"No problem," Wendy said, "Now I have to rush back. There are other things Miss Porlyusica wanted to show me. I interrupted her to make sure I could give these to you."

"Okay," Lucy said, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Be safe, Lucy!" Wendy said as she ran out of the guild.

* * *

 

Meanwhile elsewhere,

"Lis," Bickslow said, "What'cha ya wanted to talk about?"

"Us," Lisanna said nervously adverting her eyes from him.

"Us?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, us," she said.

"What about us?" he said. Lisanna moved toward him and removed his mask. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. Bickslow, looking surprised as hell, let it happen.

Soon, a gentle little peck became something more and Lisanna began to dominate the kiss, passionately work up a tongue tango. Bickslow happily obliged to her rhythm. Lisanna stopped to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting.

"Come back to me," she said.

"I will, baby," he said giving her a wicked smile and another passionate kiss. She moaned quietly in response.

* * *

 

"E-Evergreen," Elfman moaned.

"S-shut up," she replied as she slowly slammed against him, taking his member in completely. She moaned loudly.

"Fuck," he said as his eyes rolled back, "You're so fucking good and so fucking beautiful."

"I know," she said attacking him with a kiss that lead the both of them in frenzy to reach their climax. Their bodies forcefully connected several times after that until they reached their peak, very vocally expressing their ecstasy together.

"I'm going to miss you, Ever," Elfman said giving her a dizzying kiss, "I love you, you're a real woman."

"I love you, too you manly man," she said, "Now, I need to freshen up and get ready to leave."

* * *

 

Around 5, an hour before the train departs, Laxus is sitting on a bench, eyes closed, arms crossed, headphones on thinking to himself. A pleasant smell drifts to his nose, which makes him opens his eyes to see a certain blonde, Celestial mage standing in front of him entirely too close. Startled, he jumps a bit and blushes.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said as she sat down beside him, "How early were you?"

"I've been here since four," he said trying not to let her see his flushed face.

"That's early," she said, "Here." She nudged him in the arm and offered him a crepe. "I'm not sure what you like in yours, but I just got cream with fresh strawberries because that's one thing no one dislikes, unless you're weird."

"Thanks," he said accepting it and took a large bite of it. Lucy giggles at him as she takes her thumb and wipes some white cream off the side of his mouth. He blushes profusely and gives her a menacing look.

"I'm sorry," she said giggling at his reaction, "There was cream on your face." Lucy resumed eating her crepe, with slow, petite bites with a happy expression. Laxus stares at her, mesmerized. She looks his way, much to his surprise. He turns his head the other way, blushing taking another large bite of his crepe.

"How much was it?" he said bluntly, chomping away.

"Don't worry about it," Lucy said continuing on her crepe, "It's fine."

"I'll pay you back later," Laxus said finishing the rest of the treat.

"If you insist, you can cover me for dinner," she said teasingly.

"Fine," Laxus said.

"Oh, I was just joking," Lucy said surprised.

"I'm not," he said, "I'll pay for your dinner tonight. I'm not changing my mind. Once again, thanks for the crepe."

"Y-you're welcome," she said looking down at her crepe, blushing a bit. Laxus sneaks a peek at her face.

_Fuck,_ he said to himself, _she's cute as hell with that kind of expression. I wonder what kind of expressions she'd make if I kissed her. Shit, what the fuck am I thinking about?_

"You know," Lucy started looking ahead, "I'm glad I'm going on this job with you guys."

"Huh?" Laxus mutters surprised.

"I mean," Lucy continued, "I don't really know you guys all that well, you especially. I'd like to get a little closer to you guys."

"I'm not the friendly type," Laxus said closing his eyes and leaning back.

"I know," Lucy said looking at him, "but, I still want to get to know you better."

_Me too_ , he said to himself, much to his own surprise. _As if I'd never say some sappy shit like that; pull yourself together you dumbass._

"Well, it's 5:15," Lucy said looking at the clock, "Only 30 minutes until we can board. I wonder what's taking the Thunder Legion so long."

"I dunno, probably something dumb," Laxus said shifting his body a little bit.

"Heh," Lucy giggled, "If you say so." Laxus's cheeks turned pink.

"Yo," Bickslow called out, "Sorry we're late."

"'Bout damn time, too," Laxus said getting up off the bench, "Let's go catch this damn train and get a move on."


	2. Chapter Two: Train Ride

The group boarded the train, one after another and sat close together. Lucy sat across from Evergreen in a booth. Bickslow took the the seat next to Lucy, while Fried took the one next to Evergreen. Laxus sat in the next booth with their luggage by choice. He was sure that they were going to be talking about non-sense.

"So," Lucy said attracting everyone's attention, "Bickslow, what's up with you and Lisanna?" She gave him a sly look, remembering a very serious Take-Over mage wanting to "talk" to him.

"Huh?" Bickslow said, being caught off guard, "u-uh." He had his mask on, but it was obvious he was scrambling for an answer, and blushing damn hard, too.

"Oh-ho," Evergreen said looking at him, pulling her glasses on top of her nose, "Did she make the first move?"

"U-uh," Bickslow was still struggling.

"She did!" Evergreen said laughing, "That's rich. For a self-proclaimed player, you move too slow. You let little ol' Lisanna make an honest man out of you!"

"Hush up!" Bickslow said pouting, turning away from the group. Fried and Lucy giggled.

"What about you, Ever?!" Bickslow retorted.

"Me and Elfman?" She asked, "Well, everything is fine. I have no reason to be embarrassed anymore. He's an oaf, but he's my oaf."

"Pfft," Bickslow spat in defeat.

"Lucy," Evergreen said, "What about you? Are you locked in romance?"

"Me?" Lucy said surprised she was asked such a question, "Um, no. I'm not."

"Eh?!" Evergreen said in shock, "I was sure you and Natsu had something going on!"

"Well, I guess I'll be honest," Lucy said blushing a little bit, "we tried it, dating. It was too awkward and it wasn't fun. We decided to just remain best friends."

That got Laxus's attention. He had been sitting with his eyes closed and arms crossed, fighting motion sickness that threatened his equilibrium. _Good ass fucking news,_ he thought to himself.

"Well, did you at least do it?" Evergreen asked smirking. Lucy turned even more red.

"Ever!" Fried said in horror, "That's rude!"

"Lighten up, Fried!" Bickslow said, "This is fun!" Laxus found himself getting nervous for her answer.

"Well," Lucy said, "No, we didn't. Natsu was too dense in catching my hints toward it."

 _Fuck, yes,_ Laxus thought, wait, _fuck no! Ah shit! Man, you're a creep!_

"Aw," Evergreen said, "You poor girl! Do you at least, you know, toy with yourself?"

"Ever!" Fried shrieked with a red face. Bickslow laughed out waiting for Lucy to answer.

"Fried calm down," Evergreen said, "It's only natural for a girl to want to pleasure herself!"

Lucy was very uncomfortable, but she was enjoying the talk, be as it may, it was VERY embarrassing, but it was fun.

"Y-yes," she said quietly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Fuck, that's hot, Laxus thought. He almost punched himself for thinking that.

"Good girl!" Evergreen said leaning forward to place a hand on Lucy's knee.

"The road to womanhood is long one!" she said giving Lucy a smile.

"Do you think Lisanna does that stuff?" Bickslow caught himself saying out loud before he put any thought into what he said. "Fuck!" he yelled in horror as he realized he said that out loud. Lucy and Evergreen laughed, Fried gasped.

"My, my," Evergreen said, "You're quite the perv, Bick."

"Shaddup," Bickslow said pouting, trying to hide his face in shame.

"It's okay," Lucy said fighting another giggle, "At least you're honest about it! I don't think there is anything wrong with that, other than it's hella embarrassing!"

"Right!" Evergreen happily mused causing her and Lucy to laugh once again.

"I think we should change the subject to something way less crude!" Friend demanded.

"Grow up," Evergreen said, "But fine, we'll talk about something else, then."

 

An hour had passed and the Thunder Legion had fallen asleep. Lucy looked out of the window when she remembered Wendy's pills. She quietly left her seat to move next to Laxus, who she knew was up.

* * *

Laxus heard something beside him, moving. He opened one of his eyes to find Lucy looking at him.

"Ha," she said, "I knew you weren't sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Laxus said, "What do you want?" He wasn't in the mood, at all. He was suffering and they had hours to go.

"I just remembered have something for you," she said as he watched her open a small satchel, "Wendy said that she helped Porlyusica make these little pills for us. There's two kinds and one is supposed to help you get over your motion sickness. She said that you're supposed to take when you're sick and you sure do look like it."

Laxus took the little green pill from Lucy. He popped it in his mouth. He felt it go down into his stomach and felt it fizzing. Immediately, he was feeling better. "That Wendy sure is handy," he said.

"She sure is," Lucy said, "It seems you are doing better."

"Yeah," Laxus said.

"So," Lucy started, "I had no idea they were so lively."

"The Legion?" Laxus said, "They are just a bunch of idiots."

"Don't say that," Lucy said pouting at him, "I guess you like to play hard, but it's obviously you guys really love each other and trust each other. It's nice to see."

"Whatever," Laxus said, "Is that all?"

"Nope," Lucy said, "I mostly came to talk to you."

"About what?" Laxus said surprised. No one really ever wanted to talk to him, other than the Thunder Legion. It threw him by surprise.

"Anything, really," she said pleasantly, "Can't a girl have a talk with her teammate?"

"Teammate?" Laxus asked surprised. No one really thought of him as a team mate. The Legion saw him as a leader.

"Yes," Lucy said, "A teammate. I guess I could say friend, too."

"Friend?" he said. Another word he wasn't used to. Sure the Legion could be considered friends, but he never really treated them that way. He tried, but it never worked.

"Yes, Laxus!" Lucy said pouting, "You're my friend. Well, I'd like to become friends. You know I'm excited to be working with you guys. I was really honored that Mira thinks I can be of help.  Not many of the guild members can say they went on the job with the almighty Laxus Dreyar and his loyal Thunder Region."

Laxus gave Lucy a sour stare, she giggled in response.

"In all seriousness," Lucy said, "I really respect you. I want you know that. You're strong and dependable. The Thunder Legion, too. I mean I love my team from the bottom of my heart, but I can appreciate yours as well."

"Well, uh," Laxus said feeling something in his heart, "That's nice of you to say." He blushed a bit and looked away.

"No problem," she said.

"I'll take you out," Laxus said against his better judgment.

"Huh?" Lucy said surprised. He felt her eyes burning holes in his body.

"I'll take you out," he repeated, "To a nice dinner as a thank you and to keep my word about buying you dinner. It will have to be tomorrow since it'll be too late to go tonight. Wear a nice dress."

"Oh," Lucy said, "Laxus Dreyar, are you asking me on a date?" Her voice was loud and happy. Laxus eyes wildly shot open.

"Shhh," he hissed embarrassed, blushing profusely. He pointed behind them to the sleeping Thunder Legion would make a big deal about them going out. "It's not that big of a deal, Lucy."

"Yes, it is!" she managed to say as quietly as possible, "I'm flattered! _THE_ Laxus Dreyar asked _ME_ on a date."

"Yeah, so what?" he asked confused. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not.

"Well," she said, "Look at you. I mean, you're big and strong. You're very handsome, too. You've saved our asses a lot of times, I mean we all have saved Fairy Tail's ass at least once. I dunno, I'm flattered to say the least."

"Well, uh," he made himself say, "Thank you?"

"Oh," she said quietly, "Laxus, I guess I should come out with it. It's just really nice to be, um, asked on a date by a more mature, sexy, attractive man, despite that I'm quite young and naive." That sure got his attention. Sexy, attractive, mature, man, big, strong, _THE_ Laxus Dreyar. It all made sense now, he didn't like to think of himself in those terms anymore seeing how detrimental it would be to his character and to his guild, but someone like Lucy saying that meant hell of a lot.

"Oh," he said, "Well, you shouldn't sell yourself short. You're cute as hell with a nice body." Realizing he said that out loud, he turned red. "Not trying to sound like your pervert of a Spirit, Taurus, or anything. I mean not that I blame him. You know what, nevermind." He turned even redder. Lucy laughed at him as quietly as she could.

"It's fine," Lucy said giggling, "I can't wait to see you in a nice suit." Laxus was caught off guard with that comment and it helped him to calm down. He wouldn't forgive himself for being so lame.

"Yeah," he said quietly looking away from Lucy. The conversation dulled and Laxus found himself stealing glances at Lucy until she fell asleep and conveniently, unconsciously leaned on his shoulder. Her touch set him ablaze inside. She was entirely too close; close enough to kiss her without getting caught. The temptation was basically tickling his nostrils, but he resisted it and toughed out the rest of the ride.

* * *

Lucy stirred from her sleep. She yawned and stretched, unfortunately they were still on the train and her butt had started to hurt from sitting so long.

"Did you have a good nap?" she heard Laxus ask her.

"Y-yeah," she said yawning again, "I was comfortable, very comfortable."

"That's good," he said. Lucy had no idea she had been sleeping on Laxus's shoulder the whole time.

"How long do we have left?" she asked him, looking at him.

"Not long," he said glancing her way, "Probably about another hour."

"Dang," she said reaching down to rub her butt, "My butt hurts from sitting too long."

"I'm sorry," Laxus said.

"Me too," she said as she stood up. She grabbed Laxus's hand and pulled him up, much to his surprise, "C'mon let me buy you a snack since you're going all out and asking me on a date." She didn't take no for an answer despite Laxus's mumbles.

* * *

Laxus wanted to fight back, but Lucy's grip was hard as hell despite the fact that her hands were extremely soft.

"Lucy," he said, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," she said with a smile as she kept tugging, "Plus, I know that if I'm not assertive enough you'll probably think it's okay to jerk away and return to your seat."

"Damn," he said.

"Yeah, guilty as charged," she said. He followed Lucy through several cars until they reached a little snack bar towards the caboose, closer to where they prepared meals. "Order anything you want," she said without letting his hand go. Laxus sighed and took a look at the menu. All of it was junk, and pricey junk at that. Pretzels, hot dogs, candies, chips, popcorn. Silly things that shouldn't have been sold on a train.

"A hot dog," he said settling on it.

"Okay," she said finally letting his hand go and ordering their food. "Hi, may I have two hot dogs and two sodas?" Laxus started to protest the notion of buying him the overpriced soda, but Lucy shot him a look that doubled as a 'it's fine' and 'shut the hell up'. He knew she was stubborn, maybe a little naive, but he didn't even predict she would be so assertive. It was kind of sexy.

"Here," Lucy said offering him his hot dog and soda.

"Thanks," he said not daring to say anything else.

"You are most welcome," she said sitting down on a vacant bench. Laxus followed and sat next to her. They enjoyed their three minute meal silently.

"Ah," Lucy said stretching, "Nothing like a hot dog on a train."

"Yeah," Laxus said giving her a tiny smirk. He stood up. "Let's go back to our car." He gently grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to their seats. He was surprised that she didn't offer any resistance.

 

* * *

Laxus's had was big, manly, a bit rough but warm. She didn't even notice this when she hastily dragged him to the snack bar, but now since he was holding her hand and so gently, she was able to feel it. It made her blush a bit, but in the best of ways. The walk through the train was a short one and Lucy was a bit sad it ended so quickly. It was kind of weird how she made a deal about being friends, then called him sexy and now blushing like a school girl as he held her hand.

Finally, they had made their destination, Yule City. It was late at night, and Lucy could tell the team was groggy. Laxus didn't sleep at all, she herself slept a little while, but the Thunder Legion slept like logs most of the way and still were tired.

"Luckily for us," Evergreen started as she yawned, "Mira was nice enough to help me book us some rooms at the inn. Lucy and I should be sharing a room, Bickslow and Fried will be sharing a room, and Laxus will have one to himself."

"Sounds great to me," Lucy said smiling, "Let's go!" They set off to their inn.

 

The rooms were booked as Evergreen said. Lucy and Evergreen had settled in her room, and Lucy called dibs on the shower. She was sitting in her bed waiting for Evergreen to finish her shower. She had been reading a travel guide, trying to pass the time until finally Evegreen came out of the shower.

"So," Lucy said putting down the travel guide, "Can we have a little girl talk?" Lucy felt a bit of nerves rushing through her body as Evergreen looked at her shocked.

"U-um," Evergreen said, "Yeah. What's up?"

"Laxus asked me on a date," Lucy said. Evergreen shrieked.

"No way!" she said as a huge, menacing smile plastered over her face.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "It's only because I bought him some food; and I might have admitted he was attractive to his face."

"Damn, Lucy," Evergreen said, "You work fast! Give me all of the details!" The two girls talked late into the night about Lucy and Laxus and their date, happening tomorrow.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

Bright and early, Lucy had come down to eat complimentary breakfast at the inn. There she saw a overly happy Evergreen, complacent Laxus, a quiet Fried and a horrible looking Bickslow. She had guessed why Evergreen was so smug by the way the mage had started to look between Laxus and her. She remembered telling Evergreen not to mention anything to the other two at Laxus's behest. She trusted Evergreen would keep that promise, but the way she was looking at them was stating there was something obviously going on. Lucy ignored it altogether and sat down with a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning," Fried greeted her.

"Good morning, Fried," she replied back warmly.

"Yo," Bickslow said, sounding sick with his head on the table. It didn't take Lucy long to realize what was wrong.

"Hell of a hangover?" she found herself saying without much thought.

"Exactly," the mage said before he had to rush to the bathroom to vomit. Lucy gave a fake, nervous giggle as she started to dig in.

"So what's the plan today?" Lucy asked looking at the remaining three people.

"We are going to meet the client and get some information on the situation," Fried said. Laxus grunted in agreement; Evergreen kept silent.

"Okay, sounds good," she said, "I hope Bickslow is okay."

"He should be," Fried said, "In any case she should not have drank that much in the first place. He's so reckless and irresponsible. I can not believe he did such a thing the night before a mission." Laxus once again grunted; Evergreen remained silent. Lucy chuckled nervously. Lucy noticed that Laxus had been staring at her a little while. She returned a stare complimented with a cute smile. He grunted and looked away and blushed. Lucy finished her breakfast. Eventually Bickslow made his way back, looking a little better and the group set off to meet their client.

* * *

 

Laxus had kept his eyes on Lucy as they walked through town to meet their client. She had happily trotted ahead of everyone and did not notice one bit that he had been basically staring at her. He had some very, provocative thoughts. She was wearing a black mini skirt with slit on the right side, seemingly being held in place with a gaudy white belt that was equipped with her keys and whip. Her top was strapless and tight, accentuating her large breasts as well as exposing a little of her lower abdomen. She was sporting mid-thigh socks and white boots. Her hair was fixed in a long side pony with a black ribbon, in classic Lucy fashion. He of course chided himself, but he couldn't help it. He felt like a perv, but he kept reminding himself that Lucy was of age. Luckily, the Thunder Legion trailed way behind him talking idly so they could not notice that he was staring at Lucy like a pervert.

"Is this the building?" she said grabbing his attention. He looked up to notice the building that matched description on the flyer: a brown, one story building with wooden, green double doors.

"Yeah," he replied as he walked past her and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Laxus," she said giving him what he perceived a flirty smile.

"You're welcome," he replied. He followed Lucy past the front desk where a young woman wasn't paying them any attention. He didn't dare wait on the Thunder Legion who had not made it to the building. An older looking man approached them with a serious look.

"Are you some of the Fairy Tail wizards?" he asked as he offered his hand to Laxus. Laxus took it.

"Yes," Laxus said.

"Good" the man said, "I'm the client, Mayor Graham. Nice to you meet you." Laxus watched as Lucy shook his hand as well. "I've been looking forward to this. I'm just going to get right down to it." Lucy and Laxus looked at each other, agreeing with their eyes that it was rude that the man didn't even bother asking for their names.

"I've been looking into a ring petty dark guilds that have been causing trouble for my city and a few other cities in the region. Rather than deal with the Council, I thought that a guild would be able to take them all out instead," he continued, "You see, lately there has been a gang of individuals from the guild prominent here, Doghound. They are a bunch of thugs who ride around town on magic bikes, vandalizing, stealing and kidnapping young women. They are pretty hefty in size and are run by a wizard named Dogbone." The mayor stopped his spiel, "I'm sorry, did I not ask for your names?"

"I'm Laxus Dreyar," Laxus said coldly.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said warmly, with a pleasant smile. The mayor was not shy about giving Lucy a second, prolonged look that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't notice that Laxus stiffened when he realized how hungry the mayor's eyes were. Luckily for all of them, the Thunder Legion finally rolled in.

"Who might these three be?" the mayor asked looking at them.

"These three make up Fairy Tail's famous Thunder Legion," Lucy said, volunteering herself to introduce everyone, "This is Freed Justine, Evergreen, and finally Bickslow." She made it a point to make sure each one acknowledged the mayor when she called their name. "This is Mayor Graham, the client." They all nodded.

"Good," the mayor said, "Well I must run off, I do not expect you to work today, but starting tomorrow, I would love it dearly if you could begin the search and destroy of the dark guild Doghound." The mayor didn't wait for a good-bye before he left the building.

"So I'm guessing we missed everything?" Freed said to Lucy, knowing Laxus probably wouldn't get him completely up to speed.

"Yes," she said, "Basically, the mayor has been 'investigating' a ring of dark guilds notorious throughout the region. The Doghound Guild is the guild that has been stirring trouble in Yule City. He didn't really give us anything other than that. No leads, nothing. So we are pretty much blind right now."

"Tsk," Laxus hissed with annoyance, "Could've slept a little bit longer than waste my time on this shit." No one disagreed.

"So," Lucy said, "Since we really don't have to get to work today, I say we split up and maybe do a little recon and explore the city. I'm sure there are some fun things to do as well as people willing to talk about Doghound. I think it would behoove us to have fun and work at the same time. Two birds, one stone."

"Agreed," Freed said, "I think it would be best if we split up. There's a few places I'd like to visit."

"Same," Lucy said looking at Evergreen, "Would you like to pair up with me and enjoy a little girl time?"

"Sure," Evergreen said, acting as if that was the best thing she had heard all day. They didn't waste anytime leaving the boys in the building.

* * *

 "What do you think I should wear?" Lucy asked Evergreen as they walked through the streets of Yule City.

"Something elegant and sexy, obviously," Evergreen said, "Something that fits your curves in the right place and at the same time looks great on you."

"Are you sure I can pull something like that off?" Lucy said nervously.

"Yes," Evergreen said attempting to sound confident, "I think so."

"Well, thanks, that's reassuring," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Lucy there's a chic-looking shop over there!" Evergreen said as if to make up for her earlier blunder. She did want to be of help in some way. She lead Lucy over to the shop and pulled her inside. "Maybe we might find something in here, it looks pretty fancy."

"It looks expensive," Lucy said sighing.

"You'll be fine!" Evergreen said persisting, "Just wait until you get the reward money, all will be regained and then some!" Lucy rolled her eyes even though she couldn't disagree with the logic. They began bouncing around, looking through the racks of dresses. Evergreen had gone off on a tangent and went off to looking a lingerie. Lucy kept searching rigorously.

_Hm_ , she thought to herself, _what color should I wear? I have to make a statement, obviously._ She debated with herself on what color she should be wearing, until something caught her eye. It was a long black dress. She couldn't see it well since it was on a hanger, but she could tell it was low-cut, off-the-shoulder, very backless and had a slit. She picked it up and inspected the price tag.

"Found something?" Evergreen said popping up behind Lucy, making her jump.

"Don't scare me like that," Lucy said regaining her lost composure, "Yes, and it isn't as bad as I thought it would be, one less zero. I'm going to go try it on." Lucy rushed to a dressing room to try on the dress. She stepped behind the curtain and undressed. She slipped into the dress, realizing that it was a mermaid dress. It fit her snugly, giving her curves she didn't realize she had. Her whole back was out, and the dress only covered about an inch or two above her butt and below. The slit came way up, but she didn't care too much. There was a little train which she loved. It was hard to deny that she looked good in it, and she tried very hard not to be vain about it.

_We'll just have to see what he thinks tonight_ , she said to herself twirling a little bit. "Evergreen, are you ready to see it?"

"Yes, honey," she said. Lucy stepped out of the dressing room, the look on Evergreen's face gave Lucy just the reaction she wanted. "Lucy!" Lucy posed seductively evoking even more excitement, "Lucy, you are losing your virginity tonight." Lucy turned tomato red.

"Evergreen!" she fussed, "Don't say that."

"What? It's the truth, Laxus won't be able to not touch you," Evergreen replied bluntly. It was hard for Lucy to protest, the idea of Laxus like that made her flush. "Yep, now I know that's what you wanted."

"Ever!" Lucy said.

"What? I know when embarrassment turns into excitement!" the mage said back, "Don't be ashamed of it. Take it from me, Lucy, a finger or a toy is not the same as a man's tongue or penis. I'm never going back."

"Poor Elfman," Lucy joked.

"If only he felt that way," Evergreen said, "The poor dope can't get enough of me. But really, Lucy, that dress is beautiful on you."

"Thank you," Lucy said giving herself one more look in the mirror, "I'm taken with it."

"I am too," Ever said, "C'mon, let's get it, and you have got to look at some of these ensembles over here to wear with it!" Ever pulled Lucy with her to displays of lingerie and started looking for the perfect ensemble to match the dress.

"You want something to change into," Ever said raising her eyebrows, examining Lucy to figure out just what she needed, "Plus there's a buy one get one free sale on a bra and panty set, I found a nice green set I like, so you can have the free one." Lucy wanted to protest, but it was really nice of Ever do that for her, and the thought of being with Laxus, like that was sounding pretty good, not that she was desperately eager to. It was really depending on if he wanted her.

"Ah!" Evergreen said finding a black lacy, see-through set, handing it to Lucy, "This is perfect!"

"Oh, wow," Lucy said holding up the bra to her in a nearby mirror, "It's my size, it seems like it will look good. Thank you, Ever!" Lucy couldn't help but give the woman a hug. It surprised Evergreen, but she loved being hugged by someone, especially a girl. She rarely had any friends that were girls, and rarely ever had gotten a hug.

"Okay," Evergreen said, "Let's get out of here and start planning! I saw this cute coffee shop in a brochure at the inn."

"Sounds like a plan," Lucy said. The two mages paid for their items and left the boutique.

"I wonder how we'll find Doghound," Lucy said as they left the store.

"Yeah," Evergreen said, "It's been bothering me, too. We weren't given any kind of information or anything. That mayor is a quack."

"Agreed," Lucy said remembering the look he gave her, "He's a creep."

"Anyway, there's the shop!" Evergreen said. The two sped up and grabbed a table and scoured the menu before calling for a waiter. They both settled on fruit-flavored scones, and sickly sweet vanilla coffee.

"So," Evergreen, "How are you going to go about doing the deed?"

"I-I don't know," Lucy said, "I'm not even sure that I should be doing this. I mean, what if Laxus just thinks I'm a, you know, a..." She trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Look, Lucy," Evergreen said, "Laxus is not going to think that you're a whore. I have never once in my life heard of Laxus asking a girl on a date. I mean, he's taken girls you know for flings, but asking you on a date and then asking you to wear a nice dress? This isn't how you hook up a whore, it's how you hook up with a lady!"

"Evergreen!" Lucy gasped.

"What?" the mage responded, "Just being honest. It's going to be fine, Lucy!"

"Okay, if you say so," Lucy said.

* * *

The day went by so fast, Laxus was actually kind of pissed he didn't learn shit about the whereabouts of the Doghound Guild. Lost in thought, he found himself messing up his tie. _Damn_ , he thought to himself, _I don't know how to tie these fucking things._ He looked himself over in the mirror, he had combed his hair down, and bought a black suit. He didn't really want to buy it, but he did need one, badly. The sales associate practically forced him to get a black shirt, too. He wasn't too keen on all black, but it did look pretty damn good. Only thing is, his damn tie was crooked and he wasn't sure how to fix it.

* * *

"Thanks, Cancer," Lucy said looking in the mirror to admire the elegant up-do Cancer hooked her up with.

"Ebi," Cancer said as he went back to the Celestial World.

"You think this is good?" Lucy asked Evergreen getting one last look in the mirror.

"It's fine! You look gorgeous and completely fuckable, Lucy!" Evergreen said, "That cleavage is baning, dear!"

"Evergreen! Stop!" Lucy huffed as Evergreen laughed. "I'm going to find Laxus now."

"Have fun and do everything I would do!" Evergreen said as she clicked on the TV. Lucy rolled her eyes and left their room.

* * *

Laxus paced back and forth as he waited. _Maybe I got dressed too early, we have a full 45 minutes until we need to be at the restaurant_ , he thought to himself. A gentle, feminine knock shook him out of his thoughts.

"Lucy?" he asked approaching the door.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"I'm com-" Laxus started as he opened the door, but was stopped when his eyes caught Lucy. She was fucking gorgeous, sexy. Her black dress hugged all the right curves, and her tits looked amazing. Laxus wasn't aware he had begin to stare, and it wasn't until he caught the smirk on Lucy's face, he stopped.

"You sure are shy to stare," she said teasing him, making him blush.

"Uh," Laxus said, "Sorry."

"It's okay, if I look good, I just look good," Lucy said, "But, look at you, Mr. Dreyar! You look extremely handsome in that suit of yours. I like the all-black, it's very sexy."

"Th-thanks," Laxus said. It was hard as hell not to eye fuck her, but he knew she wasn't that kind of girl, at all. She was special.

"Laxus," Lucy said drawing him out of his impure thoughts, "Let me fix your tie." Lucy leaned in to fix it, much to Laxus's surprise. She was really close, too close for comfort, but Laxus couldn't stop looking at her. Her face was scowled as she concentrated hard on fixing Laxus's tie. Her tongue was perched out of her mouth, drawing his attention to her lips, her kissable lips. All form of control was lost, as Laxus leaned in. Luckily for him, Lucy just happened to open her mouth in shock, making it easy for him to lock her into a kiss. His right hand circled her, landing on the small of her back giving her support while his left hand cupped her neck gently, holding her head up to him.

* * *

Anger might have been the most logical response, but Lucy felt none. Of course, an angry girl would not have reciprocated and kiss back with all her might. This was nothing like those petty, sloppy kisses her and Natsu shared. It was sensual, and it made her hungry, and not for food. Laxus's grip on her got stronger, much to her pleasure and he pulled her closer. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Time seemed to stop, even though only a few seconds had passed. It was hot and heavy, and Lucy was into it. Laxus moved, bringing his tongue from her mouth to her neck, making Lucy purr with excitement. Laxus growled, his deep voice startled her, but it was also very sexy and arousing.

"L-Laxus," Lucy moaned as Laxus's hands found themselves roving her body.

* * *

Shocked, Laxus pulled back from her.

"Fuck! Lucy I'm sorry," Laxus said embarrassed. He was flushed, semi-hard, and horny as hell, but that was no excuse to do that to Lucy. If he had not caught himself, he might have done something more than that.

"I-it's fine," Lucy said just as red as he was. He could tell by the way she was squirming, she was aroused and trying so desperately hard not to remain so. He was ashamed of himself for wanting to badly to take her then, but more so he was ashamed of his shameless behavior. "How about we go eat dinner now?" Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah," he said wiping his face, "Let's do that." He offered Lucy his arm, she took it without hesitation. He was surprised, but happy she did not mind taking it. He lead her to the car he had rented that would take them to the restaurant and back.


End file.
